


Rustle (Working Title)

by naukoko



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukoko/pseuds/naukoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in memories of Lee Unwin and Harry Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rustle (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit I had to write after coming from watching this movie with my friend! Evidently I ship a one sided love between Harry and Lee Unwin (Eggsy's father) and my friend said I will be alone on this ship (T^T). SO BE IT THE SHIP WILL STILL SAIL (in my heart). Comments and critiques greatly appreciated for this sad little piece orz.  
> May continue onto another chapter if I have time (relating to eggsy instead maybe)

[Rustle]

"Harry!"

Harry looks up from the newspaper he is reading to face the young man in front of him. The man has been under his care for nearly 4 months and has shown remarkable talent. Although Harry himself had been under the name Galahad for only 3 years, he had quickly gained merits others that have been in the service for 7 years would have trouble gaining. Talent recognizes talent, and Harry, quickly recognized the young man for what he was;: intelligent, courageous, with a slight benevolence, and most importantly, Kingsman material.

Anyways, Harry had grown quite fond of his little fledgling the more he got to know him, and as the months grew warmer, the ice started to melt, and the skies got bluer he could not help but begin to think already that he was his partner as well as a protégé of sorts. All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the hopeful blue eyes before him (only they've started to look a bit confused since a few seconds ago).

"Did you hear me, Harry? What are spacing on about?," the man said as he toyed with the pen on Harry's desk. They were in Harry's office, listening to the bustles of the crowded excited for the arrival of early spring weather with the windows open.

"I'm sorry. Repeat." Harry said tersely.

"Geeze as usual, you are short with words.," the man complained. Then he began to look a bit more serious and paused. He glanced around before continuing," ...Like I said, my training's coming to an end soon. I'm wondering what suit they'll give me as Lancelot." He smiled, "My wife will be so surprised when I'm in that spic and span suit!"

'Wife'. For some reason the mention of this person in this particular context irritated the hell out of him. Harry took off his glasses and slowly rubbed his nose, then faced his trainee.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You still have a few weeks until your training's over and your competition is composed of one of the toughest yet. It is hardly wise to predict the outcome of something that is not certain. Also, I hope to St. Peter's that you aren't trying to gain this position to impress your wife with one of our suits!"

The man put his hand under his chin and looked at him playfully. He picked up a chess piece scattered from the pack on Harry's table and began to twirl it in his fingers. "That name is destined for me, it's only natural that I should receive it and its post. Wouldn't you say, dear Ga-la-had?"

Harry marveled at the confidence of this man and couldn't decide whether he thought him a fool or impressive. Either way, he left his mark, and that was something he definitely liked. Impressions that would never go away were important.

"You are ballsy, I'll give you that", Harry put back on his glasses. "Arrogant. But ballsy.", he started to put back up his paper for the rest of his read.

"And I'm not doing it for the suit", the man said.

"Yes, Yes---, Harry started as he put the paper down again, but then stopped when his eyes met his trainee. He had a serious face on, with a fierce determination in his azure eyes.

"Not for the suit, but to silently keep things in order, for my family and other families. Isn't that what this organization is all about?," his eyes softened and began to seem a bit more sorrowful. 

"That's why, Harry, if something does happen to me, you will take care of them for me, won't you?"

Harry began to wonder what kind of life this man had been through to show such expressions on his face. After staring for a minute or so, he coughed loudly, picked up his paper and began to rustle through the pages. "Silly man", he replied just low enough for the person next to him to hear.

"Must you even ask?"

'Ah, what was his response at that time?', Harry thought, searched his memory, and blanked as the body before him ran cold against his fingers. He looked at the face of the man who confidently pronounced that the name Lancelot was his destiny, eyes closed, as if asleep. The carcass grew grayer with each passing minute, and Harry, who knelt above it on the concrete ground, grew more and more numb. Miscalculation. Mistake. Carelessness. No one could have predicted it.

'It could have been prevented. If only...If only...' Harry ran over the events that just occurred and began to shake a bit.

Regret. Regret. Regret. This was the name for the feeling that washed over him. 

"Foolish chap. Arrogant chap.", he spoke to his carcass and began to shake his head. "At least gain the name if you are going to leave like this. Someone pronouncing something like that and dying all of a sudden is too laughable." Harry's eyebrows furrowed as his vision began to blur a bit. He had a bitter smile on his face. He remembered the man's response to his question.

"Ah, Harry, you bashful cutie.", he teased and he laughed. A laugh so hearty and warm, it felt like sunshine.

"Thank you!"


End file.
